Late Night Snogs
by alyssialui
Summary: Percy and Penelope sneak away into an empty classroom. Percy/Penelope. Set in CoS.


_A/N: Percy and Penelope sneak away into an empty classroom. Percy is kind of OOC for he would never be so hormone-crazed, but I wanted him to be for the pairing. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Pairing tombola - Percy/Penelope_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Percy smiled at Penelope as they skirted through the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was after curfew, and though they were both prefects, they stuck to the shadows as they walked. What they were looking to do was highly inappropriate, even more so for a prefect.<p>

Percy tried to ignore the giddy feeling he got whenever they did this for he would sure one day it would get them caught. But he just couldn't help it. Every time he was near her, his heart would race and he would want to talk to her, touch her skin, kiss her lips. And he counted himself lucky to have her as his girlfriend.

He didn't really notice her until they were both prefects, and it still baffled him that he hadn't seen her sooner. Since that first sighting, he realized she was actually everywhere. He would see her in the Halls walking with her fellow Ravenclaws, she was always in the library, and she was even in his Charms and Transfiguration classes. How had he not seen her before?

Slowly, he realized he was falling for her. He found himself staring at her once or twice during Charms, long enough for Professor Flitwick to notice and call him out in the middle of class for being distracted. He would look for her in the Great Hall at breakfast and dinner, and if she wasn't at her table, he would watch the door until she entered. He took a seat at a table next to hers and would sneak glances over the top of his book. Her hair would fall into her face and she would hastily brush it aside and he wished could be the one to do it, while holding her hand underneath the table.

Then one day, she came up to him. They were in the library once more and that day, he had actually gone there to work on a Charms essay. So he was very surprised when she was standing across the table from him, and she looked annoyed.

"Why do you keep staring at me, Weasley?" she asked angrily.

His mouth dropped open. He never ever thought she would notice. And all the times he thought of finally just talking to her, he never imagined it like this. He blushed and began stuttering, but he could tell she couldn't understand him and was getting increasingly angrier.

Then he stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was a Gryffindor, brother to Bill who was so smooth with the ladies, Charlie who had girls throwing themselves at him, and Fred and George who attracted a crowd with such ease wherever they went. Percy Weasley could handle talking to the girl he had a crush on.

But he lacked what they had: Charm. So the words burst out his mouth unflatteringly, "I like you!" It was shouted in the quiet library, drawing many stares from the other students. Percy threw his hand over his mouth and looked her sheepishly. She would definitely run from him now.

She wasn't running. She wasn't shouting. But she was definitely surprised. She smiled sheepishly at him and then drew out the chair before him. Then she said, "So, what do you like about me, Percy?"

So they began talking, hanging out and sitting together in class. He had been scared he would mess it up though. He had been told that his personality was... offending. He was a stickler for the rules, prizing order and structure above mayhem and chaos. When you lived in a house with Fred & George, order and structure was a rare so Percy always found joy in those few moments. But most people liked to let loose sometimes and Percy was always seen as the wet blanket. But she didn't mind all that. And he could tell that she was starting to like him too: she would laugh a bit too hard at his horrible attempts at jokes, blush if he happened to brush her skin while they sat in the library, smile at him randomly when she thought he wasn't looking. And eventually after a harrowing attempt at romance, involving a large red heart and a pumpkin juice-stained shirt, she agreed to be his girlfriend.

That had been a few months ago, before the summer. Tonight, they were giggling through the halls when they finally found what they were looking for. They quickly stole into one of the empty classrooms down in the dungeons. Due to its proximity to Professor Snape, and how freezing it was, no one ever came past here.

Percy locked the door behind him slightly, leaving a sliver of light so they could see. He moved further into the shadows and into Penelope's open arms. Her blonde hair flowed gracefully down her back and her blue eyes stared lovingly into his own. She smiled at him and he grinned. They hadn't had a moment like this in awhile. He placed his lips on her softly and she responded in kind. It was sweet, and her lips tasted like those sugar quills she loved to eat so much. His hands moved to the back of her neck, tangling in her blonde locks but she didn't care. She pulled him into her, the space between their bodies now non-existent.

They broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. They had never been like this before. Normally, it was more docile and timid, for were still a bit shy around each other. But not tonight. Percy could see the longing in her eyes, he could feel the longing within in his own chest, and he knew they both wanted more.

He attacked her lips more forcefully now and her hands found their way into his own hair, her nails dragging along his scalp. Somehow her school blouse was pulled out of her skirt and his hands moved to hold her waist, his fingers touching her soft skin underneath. She gasped into his mouth at how cold his hands were, but that just intensified their snog. In the back his mind, Percy knew someone could walk past at any moment. They could get caught. But he found he didn't care that much. This was one time he didn't care about breaking rules.

There was a creak as the door to the classroom opened. The two teens jumped away from each other, their lips bruised and their clothes disheveled. In the opening, was a small shape, female with long hair and a long frock. "Percy, is that you?" the figure asked and Percy recognized the voice as that of his little sister, Ginny.

Penelope swallowed while adjusting her clothes and her hair. Percy stomped up to his sister, slightly upset at being interrupted but scared that they had been found, "Ginny, what are you doing out of bed?"

Her face paled and she started to stammer a bit before saying, "I'm not sure."

While adjusting his own appearance, he looked down at his sister. She seemed scared and confused. She really didn't know what she was doing here. Her eyes darted from him and then to Penelope a few feet away, trying to understand why they were down here as well. Before she could say anything else, Percy said, "If you don't tell anyone about this, I won't tell people you were out of bed."

He knew it was a weak bargain and she was probably going to tease him or demand something more in exchange for her silence, but instead she quickly nodded, "Deal," before walking back into the hallway, Percy and Penelope trailing behind her.

It was very awkward now. Percy cleared his throat and placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Let me take you back to the Gryffindor tower then."

They walked away from Penelope, who gave him a shy smile and wink before walking in the other direction towards the Ravenclaw dorms. He couldn't for them to meet up again.


End file.
